Handcuffed
by Yolo.0312
Summary: Nova and Liberta get handcuffed together while delivering a letter to Fel. But what happens if Liberta sees complications?
1. Chapter 1

Nova and liberta. Handcuffed.

Nova's P.O.V.

_Why does this happen to me?! And with someone like him? _'What an idiot' Liberta sighed and pulled hard on the handcuffs. 'Yeah, he's even more of an idiot than you' I replied coldly and pulled back. 'What did ya say, chickpea?!' he asked harshly and pulled once again on the handcuffs. 'Don't call me chickpea, you idiot!' I replied and blushed. _Why do I react that way? I'm not a blushing maiden in love, am I?_ 'Tch, this is a pain in the ass' he said. 'You got that right' I agreed and looked away. Thankful for the distraction, I started walking, pulling him along as I went. 'Oi! Wait! Don't pull so hard!' he said loud and I sighed. As he suddenly stood still, I tripped back and fell against his chest. _It's kinda well formed. No, stop with the perverted thoughts!_ 'What the?! What's wrong, you moron?' I asked and stood back on my feet as fast as possible. Hanging on to the still lingering warmth the short touch gave me. 'Like I said, don't pull so hard' he said and looked down at me. To avoid his stare I looked around. 'I might have an idea where she is' I said and started walking again. This time not pulling the chain that connected us. We walked down the streets, our hands always brushing against each other. I hated the fact I didn't mind it. Rather than that, I kind of liked it. Liberta suddenly stood still and froze. 'Hé, what's wrong now?' I asked. A little irritated by losing the warmth of his hand against mine.

Liberta's P.O.V.

I can't say I hated it to be handcuffed to him, but looking at the group on its way a little further, I stopped. We were kind of in a pinch now. _No choice then!_ It was that or being laughed at by Nova, again. I grabbed Nova's hand and pulled him in a small alley. His back was pressed against the wall while I could barely move. We stood there, way to close, pressed against each other. I looked at the passing group while I covered the smaller boy's mouth with my hand. _Why do I get such an amazing feeling by just being this close to him? Let alone the feeling of his soft lips against my palm._ When the group was out of sight, I took my hand away from his mouth. Instead, I placed my arm above his head. 'What was that for?!' Nova asked, out of breath with a red head. _How cute._ 'Sorry, just saw some complications. That's all' I answered and looked down on him. A few strays of my blond hair fell in front of my face as I drank in his flustered facial expression. Nova's free hand reached up and brushed the strays carefully aside. At the moment his action sank in, he gasped and blushed fiercely. Even I hadn't noticed were I had put my hand during his action. As I regained my mind a little I found my hand resting on the smaller boys waist. I didn't even thought of removing it. Nova's hand dropped down on my chest. Neither of us moved. Until his mouth opened slightly. 'Aargh! I can't take this anymore!' I whispered loud and leaned in.


	2. Chapter 2

Nova and Liberta: Handcuffed Chapter2

Nova's P.O.V.

I felt the atmosphere change as he leaned closer. It didn't surprize me as our lips met. What surprized me was the softness and the warmth of his lips. Not to mention, how they moved against mine. _How did he become this good?_ My mind went completely blank as his tongue found its way in my mouth. Why was I so obediently letting him get his way? His tongue swirled around mine. Pulling me out of my thoughts. He dragged my tongue out of his mouth. The cold wind was a welcome change and send shivers down my spine. As if my instinct was stronger than my sain mind, I grabbed the taller boy's waist and pulled him closer. His reaction by rubbing his thigh instinctively against my crouch, made me moan in his mouth. He pressed me harder against the wall and lifted my chin up. A groan escaped his mouth and I clenched my fist in the fabric of his blazer. As we broke away, heavily in search for air, I looked down at the ground. My head rested against his firm chest. I regained my mind a bit and realized what we just had done. I gasped and unsheathed my sword. As I laid the back of it against his neck I looked him fiercely in the eyes. 'Never tell anyone what just happened' we said unison and nodded. As I put my sword safely back, he lifted my chin for a short kiss before he grinned and pulled us out of the alley. Who knows how long we've stood there. After that, we indeed, never talked about it again. But I couldn't stop thinking about it. And every time I did, I brushed my lips as if I could feel the ghostly warmth of the taller blondes lips again.


End file.
